Do Unto Brothers/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Do Unto Brothers. Transcript Jason: Chow time, Harold! Come and get it! Want some candy? Grandmum: No, no, no candy. Harold gets fish food. And you get Grandmum's kidney relish rhubarb pie. Jason: Ugh. Be thankful you're a fish. Michelle: Something terrible has happened! Grandmum: What's wrong, pumpkin? Michelle: I can't find Miss Pretty Pretty! Jason: That's the terrible thing?! Give me a break! Grandmum: Come on, cupcake, she must be around here somewhere. I'll look in the kitchen. Jason: That reminds me. Michelle: Birdwatching?! When Miss Pretty Pretty is missing?! Jason: I just remembered I lost my baseball glove, so I was looking for it. Michelle: Yeah, I can see, very helpful. Jason: Hey, I was looking for it! Grandmum: Not in the fridge either, love. Michelle: Grandmum, Jason's doing zippo to help me find my doll. Jason: Well, she's not helping me find my baseball glove, either. Grandmum: Well, now, here's an idea. What say you two work together? You'll get the job done twice as fast that way. Michelle: Work together? Why? Grandmum: Don't you remember what the Good Book says? "Two are better than one, because they have a good reward for their hard work." Jason: Yeah, but-- Grandmum: I'm not done, crumpet. "For if one of them should fall, the other one can raise his partner up." Work together, you'll both be better off for it. Michelle: But he doesn't help me. Jason: And she's no partner. Grandmum: Oh, that kind of attitude will land you both in a sea of troubles. You're in the same boat. Might as well work together. Kevin: Help! Michelle: Calm down. Now, where's the captain? Kevin: Kidnapped. Gone. Michelle: Kevin, who kidnapped Zidgel, Fidgel, and Midgel? Kevin: (evil laughter) Jason and Michelle: Cavitus?! Kevin: Right, now you charade, and I'll guess. Jason: We can't fight Cavitus alone! He's too big! He's too mean! This isn't our job! We're toast! Kevin: Zidgel! Very good! Kevin: Ooh, want me to do Fidgel? Kevin: I say, old chum? Jason: Ha! That was great! Me next! Michelle: We have a big problem here, in case you didn't notice! Kevin, how do you know Cavitus kidnapped the crew? Zidgel (hologram): Save us, cadets. Zidgel (hologram): Save us, cadets. Zidgel (hologram): Save us, cadets. Cavitus (hologram): Save us, cadets, save us, cadets. (evil laughter) I'll save you, and your little dog too! (evil laughter) Kevin: You have a dog? Jason: Hey, can you get us to the Comet Lounge? Michelle: You want a snack at a time like this? Jason: No, for Sol. We need a wise man to help us. Kevin: Vroom! Vroom! Michelle: You can fly this thing, right? Kevin: (shakes head) Michelle: Look, a Comet Lounge takeout menu! There's a map on the back. Follow this! Jason: Woah! Slow down! Watch that meteor! Michelle: Don't go so fast! Jason: Look out! Michelle: (screams) Midgel: I can't believe Cavitus captured us. Fidgel: Well, I can't believe we fell for the old "Watch out, there's a monster behind you" trick! Zidgel: I can't believe the pillows in this place! Cavitus, hello? Cavitus: Quiet! May I remind you that you are not guests, but prisoners?! Fidgel: Nobody asked you to kidnap us. What are we doing here, anyway? Cavitus: Besides driving me crazy, when your large compatriot comes to save you, I'm going to steal the galeezel! Bert: And make myself big! Zidgel, Midgel, and Fidgel: (laugh) Bert: What? What's so funny? It could happen. Midgel: You think Kevin's gonna figure out where we are? He's a sweet bloke, but he can barely tie his shoes. Cavitus: I, in my evil brilliance, took care of that. (evil laughter) Michelle: Kevin found this map in his peanut butter sandwich. See? There's an X where Cavitus took them. I think Fidgel drew it as a clue. Jason: Actually, I figured that part. But we need you to come help us, Sol. Sol: Uh...I don't know. I got my Lounge, and, uh, it's bowling night. Jason: If you don't come, all I've got is Kevin. Sol: But you have each other, you're a team, right? Michelle: I'm not on his team. Jason: And I wouldn't be on yours, even if you asked me. Sol: Now, kids, that's no way to treat each other. If you're gonna get through this, you've got to work together. Sol: I'll go, I'll go. You two will never accomplish anything if you can't get along. Sol: We're in an unusual part of space known as the Galax-sea. Jason: The Galax-sea, I get it! It's like an ocean in space. Neat! Have you been here before, Sol? Sol: Uh, no, I just heard about it from captains who come to the Lounge. Michelle: Where exactly in space have you been, Sol? Sol: Oh, nowhere. Michelle: Good call, Jason, we're being led by a guy with less experience than we have. Jason: Like you had a better idea. Sol: How can you help the rest of the crew if you can't even get along like partners? Jason: Kevin, fly straight! Kevin: Okie dokie! Sol: Now, if we plot a course straight between this star and that small planet, we should get to the X. Michelle: Past that whirly shape there? Sol: Hey, you know that is? It's a jelly wormhole! Sol: Incredibly rare! I've read all about them. Michelle: I can see through it! Just like a window. And look what's on the other side! Isn't that Zidgel's hair gel? And that's Fidgel's scanner! Kevin: And Midgel's lucky wrench! Michelle: Cavitus must be holding them in there! We have to dive through that wormhole and save our crew! Sol: Hold your seahorses. Ships that go through wormholes are known to disappear without a trace! Michelle: Sounds like a shortcut. Let's motor, Kevin! Take the bughole thingie. Sol: Michelle, I told you. Ships go in and don't come back. We should go around. Michelle: Come on, Jason! You're with me, right? We go through the wormhole. Jason: No, I'm with Sol. Michelle: What about that working together stuff? Jason: I'm working with Sol, Michelle. And you're not much help. Sol: Working together is give-and-take. Now most importantly, you two really need to agree on the best way to do this and help each other if you want this to work. Jason: Well, I'm with you. You're out-voted, two to one. Michelle: What about Kevin? Kevin: Eenie, meenie, miny, moe. Michelle: (groans) Zidgel, Midgel, and Fidgel: We've had enough! We've had enough! We've had enough! Cavitus: Now what?! More complaints?! Zidgel: This pillow's way too soft. It's playing havoc with my back. Cavitus: Oh, what do you want, room service? Zidgel: (nods head) Cavitus: You are prisoners! This is a dungeon! Zidgel: Plus, I need a comb, my hair gel back, and a change of socks...argyle. Midgel: Do you have any other magazines? I've read all these. Fidgel: I'd like the Sunday Times crossword puzzle. Cavitus: No! Absolutely not! Zidgel, Midgel, and Fidgel: We've had enough! We've had enough! We've had enough! Cavitus: Fine! Fine! Stop it! I'll get your comb and crossword! Zidgel: And? Cavitus: And your pillow! Bert: Of all the penguins in the universe, I have to kidnap high maintainence ones. Michelle: Work together. What a traitor, agreeing with Sol instead of me? Well, I'm not taking this lying down. Michelle: I can't just watch our chance float by, waiting to be a team. Michelle: Uh-oh. Jason: What's happening?! Michelle: I reset the ship's course! We're being sucked right into the jelly wormhole! Jason and Sol: Oh no! Michelle! Jason: Remind me to yell at you when I stop screaming! Michelle: If you'd help me when I asked, this never would have happened! Jason: I was trying to help, by going around! Sol: Could you two figure this out later, if there is a later?! Michelle: Good driving, Kevin. You must be getting the hang of this. Jason: Uh-oh, we're not out of trouble yet. In fact, I'd say we're on the hook more than ever! Cavitus: (evil laughter) What a catch. Put them with the others! Jason: What do you want with us?! Zidgel: (plays harmonica) Fidgel: I'm not sure I can get this. It's complicated. Midgel: We--we were just stepping out for those magazines, mates. Jason: We really blew it. Zidgel: Aw, don't say that. Did you happen to bring any argyle socks? Jason: No. Zidgel: You're right, you really blew it. Jason: Thanks for nothing. Michelle: At least I was trying to help. Jason: But instead of going around the wormhole and sneaking up on Cavitus, we got sucked into his trap. Sol: Now, calm down there, kids. Part of working together means no blaming. Now let's work together to figure out a solution to this problem. Sol: (sighs) I gave up bowling night for this. Zidgel: You think that's bad, wait til you try these pillows. Fidgel: We have a much bigger problem, old boy. Zidgel: Bigger than squishy pillows? Fidgel: Bert is going to get his hands on the galeezel. He's going to make himself huge. Cavitus: Find the galeezel, oh slimy ones! Jelly worm #1: Right! Uh, what's it look like? Cavitus: Oh, must I do everything?! It looks like a galeezel! Everybody knows that! Jelly worm #2: Why don't you help us look? After all, two are better than one. Hey! Cavitus: (gasps) The galeezel! Nothing can stop me now! (evil laughter) Fidgel: Kevin, where did you get this? Kevin: Uh, it broke off. Am I in trouble? Fidgel: Whooppee! Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful! Midgel: Really, Fidgel, I like dancing as much as the next bloke, but now's hardly the time. Fidgel: This is the metric magnetic matter disperser, without it, the galeezel is-- Jason, Michelle, Sol, Zidgel, Midgel, Kevin: Useless! Cavitus: Where's the metric magnetic matter disperser? Midgel: Let us go, maybe we can find it. Sol: Uh, guys, aren't you gonna hatch a clever plan to break us out? Michelle: They might not, but I will. Michelle: This cell was built to hold penguins, not kids. Zidgel: Oh fine, you get out, but what about us? Some plan. Michelle: I'll get the key from that worm guard, then I'll come back for you. Sol: I hear that two are better than one, you know. Jason: Wait a second, you can't do that by yourself. Jason: I'll sneak up behind him, when I give the signal, make some noise. When he's distracted, I'll grab the key. Michelle: You're supposed to help me, not boss me around. You'll distract him, and I'll grab the key. Jason: Fine, but we have to find him first. Jason: Found him. Cavitus: Ah, there's nothing like a little bad behavior to put the wind back in my sails. Jelly worm #2: We caught them trying to escape. Cavitus: Ha! These two? Escape?! Never! All they do is bicker and fuss! Michelle: Bicker? Jason: Fuss? Cavitus: Absolutely, that's why I always win. Because you two don't know how to get along. You should have helped your sister, kid. Now you've made a mess of things. Michelle: Leave him alone! He was trying to help us avoid that wormhole! I was working by myself and got us into this mess. I'm sorry, Jason. I should have known that you were trying to help me. Instead, I got us in a real jam. Jason: That's okay, sis. I should have tried harder to help you, too. Cavitus: Oh, boo-hoo, if I had worked together with my friends, I wouldn't be where I am today. But maybe then again, I might have some friends if I did. Take them below! Nobody's going anywhere until I get that disperser. Oh, uh, and give these argyle socks to Zidgel. I can't take any more of his incessant whining. Fidgel: Oh, dear. I see Michelle's plan didn't work. Jelly worm #2: If we help you, will you help us get rid of Cavitus? Jason: What? Jelly worm #2: We're on your side. Cavitus is no friend of ours. Jason: Then we all had better work together. Midgel: How do we get out of here without Cavitus seeing us? Fidgel: (gasps) I say! There's the Rockhopper! Michelle: I've got another idea! Fidgel: No offense, dear, but-- Midgel: Last time you had an idea, well, you, uh-- Zidgel: Nearly destroyed the ship and got everyone sucked down a wormhole instead of going around it! Jason: I say we should listen to her. Working together is give-and-take. She made a mistake, but we should still listen to her and see what she has to say. After all, we're a team, and if one of us falls, the other must raise his partner up. Who's with us? Jason: What's your plan? Cavitus: Huh? Cavitus: The prisoners are escaping! Get them, you slimy worms! Worms? Oh, you just can't get reliable help these days. Well? After them! They still have the disperser! Rockhopper crew: Michelle! Michelle: No offense, but this is icky. Jason: Michelle! Michelle: Thanks, bro. Zidgel: Midgel, get us out of here! Fidgel: Be good enough to hand me the metric magnetic matter disperser, will you? Sol: What's going on? Cavitus: I'm going to spin you like a top and hurl you into space! (evil laughter) Jelly worm #2: Surrender, Cavitus, before it's too late! Cavitus: Surrender? I'm winning here, you silly worm! And when I'm done with them, I'll deal with you! Sol: I think I'm gonna be ill! Michelle: Hurry, Fidgel! Fidgel: One more second. Got it! Cavitus: Ahhhh!!! A giant jelly worm! Bert: (screams) Jelly worm #2: Silly slimy worms, are we? We'll see about that, Cavitus! Bert: I hate those penguins! Zidgel: Mission accomplished! Midgel, take us home! Kevin: Oh, I can do it! Vroom! Vroom! Grandmum: Pie's almost done, pickle. Want to come help me take it out of the oven? Michelle: No thanks, I can't rest until I find Miss Pretty Pretty, and Jason's baseball glove. Grandmum: Oh, they'll show up. Michelle: Jason, I thought we were doing this together. Jason: Now, if I were Miss Pretty Pretty, where would I run off to? Michelle: Is this some kind of game? Because it's not very funn--my hero! My great brother! Jason: Don't go all mushy on me, okay? Michelle: Where did you find her? Jason: I was just thinking about poor Harold and how he could use a friend. Then when I went over to look at him, I saw your doll, right there on the bookshelf. Michelle: That's right, I left her there when I was reading. Oh, thank you, Jason! Grandmum: Anyone for fresh kidney radish rhubarb pie? Jason: Uh, thanks anyway, Grandmum, but we, uh-- Michelle: Have to go outside and look for Jason's baseball glove. Michelle: Both of us! Michelle: And thank you for a great brother who's more than a brother. He raises me up when I fall, and works with me like a real partner. Jason: And thank you for my twin sister, who's always there to give me a hand when I need it. Jason and Michelle: Amen. Jason: Hey, Michelle, you think Grandmum will let us get another fish? Michelle: I'm sure she would if you had a good reason. Jason: Of course I do. Two are better than one. Jason and Michelle: (laugh) Category:Transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts